Moon And Sun
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: It's been 2 years since the end of the war. Two baby girls were born but are raised by the very world we love. Now, traveling for the first time, these two teens must face a new evil that threatens the peace. Twins that have more power than they know.
1. Prologe

_**Alright so I've changed this part of the story... well the Author's Note part was too long so I've shortened it. Read and enjoy *bows* This is just like the part that Katara says in the beginning of the episodes just my style.**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

There's always been 4 elements; water, fire, earth, and air. Before the Firenation attacked each element had a place that they belonged. Though now, with the 100 year war over the nations are merged. Fire Lord Zuko commands the warriors of the world with a kind but firm hand. Air Emperor Aang guards all living things while ruling over the sky. Chief Commander Toph rules all below ground while always helping those above who need her. All the while Spirit Lady Katara watches over the seas and keeps her fellow leaders and friends in check.

But all 4 elements remain standing alone. Never to be used together by anyone other than the Avatar. That was true, until my sister and I were born. Born into an unknown family left to die on an island alone, raised by the very elements that command us all, and about to walk among others. Twins since conception, but oh so different in body, mind and spirit. Day and Night, Moon and Sun. We are separate but we are one.

The war is over and peace comes at last. Every peace has an ending. Pain and sorrow must rise once more. Shall humans call upon the Avatar's power, forcing the very people who saved us last time to fight again? Will another time of misery consume us all; or will we, the masters of the elements, fight to save what isn't real?


	2. New Times

_***bows* Sorry for the late start up on this story as well as the none updates on my other ones. I know that this chapter is kind of short but the pace will pick up and be longer once i have a better chance to write.**_

_**Katara: So when are the rest of us making an appearance?**_

_**Aang: I hope it soon, i want to see all of you again.**_

_**Me: you're seeing Katara right now, and i don't know when.**_

_**Katara: I think me and Tsubasa will get along nicely, we both like being mean to Zuko.**_

_**Me: *sighs* Sure Katara, but you'll change your mind when you meet... i shouldn't give spoilers. *bows* Have fun reading. and I enjoy any reviews or flames you want to give.**_

* * *

_**~New Times~**_

I shook my head at my sister's antics. She was currently running around the perimeter of the island and she still had energy. I watched her from the comfort of a tall tree, hating the sun myself. It was always like this, everyday the same thing. During the day she'd move around and have fun while I watched her from the shadows and when night fell and she slept I'd work to keep my body in shape and healthy. Every day was the same, until I saw something along the horizon but as the sun was rising.

"Asako wake up." My sister didn't stir. I walked over to her and shook her shoulders, still nothing. "Fine then, gonna play it that way." I stepped back and moved my hands above my head, bringing them both down in a fast motion and flipped my wrists upward. A wave of ocean water rose up and splashed down none to gently on my sister's sleeping form. "Tsunami," she awoke screaming. As she looked around she caught sight of me standing a good three feet away from her completely dry. "Tsubasa you jerk. Why'd you have to go and wake me up?" I didn't say anything, I only pointed to the large object moving closer to us.

"What is that?" She whispered? I shook my head, signifying that I didn't know. What ever it was was moving towards us and fast. "Shall we hide?" I suggested, knowing that my twin was scared of many things. Now it was her turn to shake her head. "I want to see what it is. Who knows, it could be something good." We sat there waiting, her with her feet in the water and me up in my usual tree, hidden from view. As the giant thing began to pass us by it slowed to a stop and within moments people were gathered on top of it looking down at us. "Lower the ramp." One yelled in a very deep voice. 'Get over here.' I thought to Asako. Us being twins and so close she seemed to get the message and same to stand under my tree. The dark green cloth that was wrapped loosely around her was blowing in the wind. Asako stood perfectly still with a polite smile on her lips. She always was the more curious of the two of us.

Asako was my twin but our looks weren't really similar. Her dark blond hair went down a little past her shoulders. Light blue eyes shining with glee and pink lips widening into a grin. Her dark green cloth was wrapped over both shoulders and tied behind her neck while the rest wrapped itself perfectly around her body to her bare feet, leaving her arms and back unrestrained. Ever part of her was gentle, smooth and graceful. I on the other hand wasn't like that. My black hair went down to my waist, my eyes were a storm grey color and my red lips showed no since of smiles. I was slimmer than my sister but my body was made of well toned muscles. My own red cloth wrapped over one of my shoulders and kept skin tight down to mid thigh. The edge was ripped because the rest of the cloth was braided into my hair.

A large wood and metal ramp was dropped down from the giant metal object, connecting it to the island. Down the ramp came three people. Two were covered in strange red and black clothe that completely there bodies, hiding their faces from view. The last man was older and dressed in regular robes. He had a grey beard and grey hair. He was shorter than the other men. When they finally reached the bottom he smiled at my sister, not seeing me. "Well hello, and what may I ask are you doing here on an island?" 'Don't say anything.' I thought, she nodded her head at him. 'I know Tsubasa.' "Uncle, what's going on? Why did the ship stop?"

I stared up at the top of the ramp. Standing there was a young my about my own age of 17. He wore simple red clothing just like the old man but he stood tall and proud, as though he was royalty. His long dark brown hair was up in a pony with some odd flame ornament poking through it. His rough features didn't see do match the kind tone of voice he had when speaking. Looking at his face I saw golden eyes and a large scar covering his left eye. He walked down the ramp towards his uncle as he called him and started to walk to my sister. "And who is this Uncle?"

When he was just a foot away I jumped down in front of my sister and tried to kick him. He fell back in surprise and landed on the soft grass beneath him. "Tsubasa that wasn't were nice." Asako said, placing a hand on my arm. 'Lower your leg you fool,' she thought to me. I did as told and was kind of thankful that the wind had blown right as I kicked, blocking any view of more private areas. "He shouldn't come near you without first stating who the hell he is." Asako laughed and walked over to the teen holding a hand out to help him up. He took the hand, when he got to his feet he outright glared at me. "Why'd you go and attack me?" he yelled, fury taking over. I only turned my head away from him. "Sorry about my little sister." Asako said, "She can be a bit touchy, even with her own twin." Uncle looked us both over and elbowed the teen in the ribs, "it's not polite of the Fire Lord to not introduce himself before others." Uncle bowed to us, "This is my temperamental nephew Fire Lord Zuko and I was Iroh. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Asako slightly tilted her head. "Why do you bow when you greet us? And what is a Fire Lord?" Zuko deadpanned and sat back down on the ground. "Where have you been all your lives, under a rock?"

Now I was getting angry, "Actually we've been living on this damn island for 17 years so of course we wouldn't know that stuff. You try living here and not thinking that you're the only ones in the world you damn idiot!" Zuko stood and marched over to me yelling things that I wasn't paying attention to. He stopped his comments when Iroh spoke up, "Maybe you should come with us. You'd get to see the world and leave this island. If ever you wish to return you can." "HELL NO AM I GOING WITH HER/HIM!" Me and Zuko yelled turning to Iroh and my sister. Asako nodded her agreement and they both turned at walked up the ramp. Zuko and I stood there a moment longer before racing to catch up, not wanting to be left behind with the other.

* * *

_**Oh and for all you fans of Mai, i'm sorry but she's not in this story. i never really liked her and Zuko together and hey, it's my fanfic so i can put anyone and him together. GAHH, i need to stop giving away spoilers. *bows* please review so i know what is good or not.**_


	3. Land

_***Bows* Alrighty then, i've finally completed this next chapter for Moon and Sun. I'm not sure how good it is so y'all will have to leave reviews for me. I know it's been awhile since i've updated this chapter but as i've promised with all of my other stories I will try and publish a new chapter every month. Please review or just read and enjoy.**_

* * *

_**~Land~**_

My sister was bouncing with joy at the new clothes. We had already set off and the 'boat,' as it was called, had started to move. My sister had spent her time when we got on drinking a weird smelling liquid known as tea. We would talk with Zuko and Iroh. I on the other hand spent it wondering the boat.

Each time I would come to something new; which was everything; I would sit and stare at it until I figured out how it worked. If I couldn't figure it out I would ask one of the 'soldiers.' They were kind enough to help me but they weren't always so patient as to explain how it worked or why it was needed. When I was finally dragged out from below deck I was a mess.

"What happened to you?" Zuko fumed.

"Now that is none of your business." I muttered.

"Tsubasa play nice!" Asako hissed at me. "You're dirty sis and that's not a good thing when going to a new place."

"And how might I ask do you know that?" I snapped at my sister. She was never worried about how we looked before.

"Uncle here told me. That's why you and I should change before we come to the…"

"Earth kingdom," Iroh offered.

"Yes the earth kingdom."

"I swear, you two don't know anything." Zuko muttered to himself.

"Nephew why don't you go and show these young ladies where they can change. Maybe give them some clothes?" Iroh took another sip of his tea and smiled at Zuko.

"Uncle!" Zuko began to march towards Iroh when my sister grabbed a hold of his arm and began to pull him away. Slowly I began to follow. Zuko paused and looked us over. "Thought so," he said with a grimace.

"Thought what?" I asked, trying to ignore my annoyance.

Zuko pointed to a door on his left. "Asako, there should be an outfit that fits you in there. That room belonged to my girlfriend."

"What's that?" my sister and I asked.

Red crossed Zuko's face. "I'll explain it later." Asako shrugged and walked into the room. Zuko pointed her to some clothes and shut the door. He continued on, me following.

Zuko stopped outside another door. "You can use what you can find. You're thinner than your sister but those other clothes would have been too dressy for you."

"Will you just let me in?"

"Fine then," Zuko opened the door and walked in. "this is my room."

"Wow," the room was larger than the last with decorations of fire everywhere. "What is all of this?" I walked around feeling everything. Some was soft, some cold and others were hard as a tree.

"The clothes handing from the walls are tapestries. Each one shows a story or signifies a place. For me it's the Fire Nation…" Zuko walked around the room telling me what each object was. He was more patient then the others but I could see that it wasn't that much more.

Zuko walked over to a trunk and pulled out clothes. "I'm not sure how well it will fit you but it will have to work for now."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What's that now?"

"Nothing," I walked to the trunk and grabbed a dark red robe type top. I placed it down next to the other items and reached behind me to start undoing my top.

"GAHHhhhh what are you doing?" Zuko yelled as he turned quickly around and covered is eyes. Red covering his whole face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Zuko marched to the door and pulled in open only enough to slip through, "next time, wait until all males are out of the room before you change!" He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying so hard to hide the blush that was forming.

I undressed and let my hair down. Changing into the other clothes was a little difficult but eventually I was dressed in a dark red top, red leggings, black boots that went to my knees. I looked deeper into the trunk and found hard clothing that was tied on. Over my arms I placed the 'armor' as I later found out it was called.

When I was done I turned at walked out of the room, the boots were a bit large on me, and so too were the clothes but the armor fixed that. I turned and walked out of the room. My sister standing next to Iroh and Zuko, dressed in a long black dress with red trim. Her hair was up in a bun. She smiled and walked towards me taking my old red tie clothe and piled my hair on top of my head, tying it so that it hung down lightly with two pieces of hair on each side of my face and two more in the back. "Shall we?"

I nodded slowly and Asako went and grabbed Iroh's arm. At some point we had found land and stopped. Zuko looked away and held his arm out. I shook my head and pointed down. He walked just a few steps in front of me. This place was different from the people on the boat, nearly everyone was dressed in green colors but there were flashes of red, blue and yellow. "Welcome to the Earth Kingdom," Iroh smiled when Zuko and I reached him.

"This place is so, large," Asako whispered. Building expanded on all sides around them. Smells of different foods and drinks were almost over whelming Tsubasa's senses. Iroh elbowed Zuko in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. Zuko sighed and walked over to where Tsubasa was standing looking around.

"It's something new, of course it'd be powerful" Zuko leaned over Tsubasa's shoulder and whispered into her ear. Tsubasa tilted her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "Come, we're running late as it is. Would you care to meet a few friends of mine, I'm sure they would just love to explain everything to you."

"Would love to," Tsubasa took the now offered arm instead of ignoring it this time. "Care to lead the way?"

"It would be a pleasure." Zuko looked at Iroh and nodded. Iroh though looked over at Asako and grinned. The two of them following behind Zuko and Tsubasa, and grinning like children that just got away with some trick.

"I believe that worked in our favor Uncle." Asako looked at the man and then back at her sister. "That was a good choice of words you told him would get a conversation started. Tsubasa dear has always wanted to know more but she thought she knew everything there was on that island."

"It's always been a hobby of mine to… help others who don't seem to want to talk." Iroh helped Asako into a carriage and climbed into it himself. Zuko and Tsubasa sat there arguing about the fact that Tsubasa was wearing his armor. "Enough children or will I have to chain you two together to get you to cooperate?"

"Nothing you do will get me to be nice to him." Tsubasa pointed her thumb at him and looked away out the window.

"Now that's no good," Asako whispered. "And here I thought they were getting along."

Iroh smiled and patted her hand, "all in time. All in time."


	4. Meeting the Gang

_**Okay, so I've got another chapter up and I'm working on my other stories now. It's not the best chapter but I wanted to begin explaining what it is that is going on in the world of our favorite Avatar characters. I'm not doing the disclaimer again since you all know that I don't own Avatar the last airbender of any of it's characters but I DO own James, Ligela, Tsubasa and Asako. Read and enjoy... *bows***_

* * *

Buildings passed by Tsubasa as she gazed out of the window of the carriage. Everywhere she looked different people were standing and staring at the carriage. "Why do they stare at us?"

"It's not often that all of the Lords and Ladies of the nations meet. Usually if they do it's not a public affair. The Fire Lord has not been seen in the Earth Kingdom since before the war started." Iroh leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. "The last time that Zuko was here, it wasn't a good experience and no one even knew that he was the banished prince of the Fire Nation."

"Banished prince?" Asako tilted her head, speaking the words her sister thought.

"It means that I wasn't allowed to go back to the Fire Nation. But, back then, that was all I was trying to do." Zuko leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "It's odd to be back in Ba Sing Se. Last time I was here I betrayed a friend and almost got Aang killed."

"Hmmm, best to stay away from you then." Both girls looked at each other and grinned, speaking in unison. "Don't want to be killed."

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop. Everyone looked between each other. "Stay here; we'll see what's going on." Zuko opened the door and took his leave, Iroh following after. "What's going on here?"

Tsubasa pulled the other door to the carriage open and stepped out. "Are you coming sister? Or should I just go wander around on my own this time?" Turning she offered her sister her hand. Asako smiled and took the offered hand, following her sister out onto the busy streets. Everything was different from their little island, with confusion in their minds but awe in their hearts the twins lost themselves in the crowd.

"Where the hell did they go?" Zuko shouted as him and Iroh tried to find the missing girls. A food stand had been knocked over by a few people running around the city and when Zuko and his uncle returned to the carriage it was to find it empty.

Zuko had sent the carriage on with all of their stuff, or well, all of Zuko's and Iroh's stuff, and the two of them walked through the crowd. "Calm down nephew, there is not much that they can do to get into trouble."

Zuko shook his head and sighed, 'Maybe not usually but these two remind me too much of Aang and everyone. No matter where they are, trouble will follow.' And trouble was just what was going around in town.

Tsubasa and Asako smiled as owners of vendors yelled out about the items they had. Children played while their parents talked with the vendors. Asako told Tsubasa about anything that Iroh and she talked about. Apparently during Tsubasa's trip around the ship, her sister was having lessons about the Earth Kingdom from the older man.

"Move out of the way!" A voice called behind them. Both girls turned around and ducked as a figure came flying over them. Another person came running at them with a group of armored guards behind him. He grabbed a hold of each of their arms and pulled them along.

"Sorry, but you're a part of this now." Together the three ran on, well the girls ran more out of confusion, soon they entered into the largest section of town that had booths everywhere of different kinds. The crowd moved out of their way as the man holding their arms followed the shorter man ahead of them. Laughter could be heard coming from the person in front.

"Where are we going?" Asako called. She was beginning to enjoy herself, though Tsubasa saw no reason to.

"Don't know, I'm just doing my job."

"Who are you anyways?" Tsubasa snapped, forcing her arm out of the man's hold but continuing to run along side him. 'Better to know a name to go with a face.' Tsubasa decided, finally coming to terms with the fact that this wasn't like her island where everything had its place.

"Introductions later, jump now!" Tsubasa, no name, and Asako jumped over a stand in front of them. Asako's foot caught on a rope tied to the booth and due to momentum the booth flipped onto its side.

"MY CABBAGES!" an elderly gentleman yelled. Asako went tumbling down onto the hard ground. Well it was suppose to be if not to the girl that Asako landed on.

"Get off me," the girl snapped. She pounded a fist to the ground and the ground rose up, slamming into Asako and sending her flying back into the cabbage booth. No name went to help her up and Tsubasa grabbed the girl by the throat keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Enough," Tsubasa looked up to see Zuko and Iroh walking towards them. the guards that were previously chasing the group knelt to the ground as Zuko passed. Any villager within sight knelt as well. "Tsubasa let her up." It wasn't Zuko that talked to them, it was the Fire Lord.

Tsubasa didn't do as told, no surprise there, instead she looked back down to the girl under her hand. She had a rough, rounded face, her skin was tanned, and she was about 5'6". Based on the fact that it was a little difficult to keep her held down Tsubasa guess that she weighed about 132 pounds. Her hair was short in the front and grew longer in the back; it was straight with curled ends. Natural blond highlights accented her brown hair. Her blue-brown eyes glared up at Tsubasa.

She wore a plain dark green short sleeved dress with a slit up to the right hip. A lighter green shirt went down to her wrists under the dress and the same light green pants covered her legs. Straw sandals and hat would have finished the outfit if not for the six thin metal bracelets, three on each wrist that seemed to glow in the day's light. A basket filled with food laid forgotten next to her. "Mind getting off me now?"

"Do that to my sister again and I won't show you any mercy." Tsubasa hissed as she stood to her feet. She walked over to Asako and took her hand, leading her over to Zuko and Iroh. As she passed she whispered in Zuko's ear, "Don't forget Fire Lord. I don't come from any place where you have ruled over, so I won't listen to you so easily."

"Tsubasa play nice." Asako tugged on a piece of Tsubasa's hair and continued on, Iroh at her side. "So, where is it that we were supposed to be going?"

"The Ba Sing Se's royal palace, that is were the meeting is being held." Zuko followed after the two and Tsubasa gave one last glance behind her. No name and his friend were following them and the girl before was walking staring at them.

"I don't think no would be a good time for introductions?" Tsubasa fell into step with the two men looking them over. No name was tall with long black hair that covered his entire torso. He had sparkly blue eyes the color of the water next to their island and he was lightly tanned, not as dark as that girl but not white like Tsubasa and Asako, or heck, not even as white as Zuko and Iroh. He seemed a few years older than the twins, about 21 or so. He was dressed in a dark blue robe that covered his entire body from neck down. Atop his head was a blue clothe tied to cover his forehead and lower face; thus the lips and chin; leaving only his ear, eyes and nose visible.

His friend on the other hand was something different. He wore a light yellow drape that went down to his waist. The same colored pants and shirt were under the drape. A red cloth rested around his waist, handing down until just below his knees. Two mixed yellow colored shoes fit his feet and a bead necklace with a swirly design hung around his neck. He was shorter than Tsubasa and no name without any hair and dark eyes that you couldn't tell if they were blue or brown only added to that innocent smile that he wore. On his head and hands was a light blue arrow.

"I'm Aang and this is my body guard James. He's of the water tribes but he's a nomad so he doesn't know which." James nodded in agreement. Tsubasa could already tell that he was quiet and serious, but there was gentleness about him. "I'm surprised that you're with Zuko, he's never brought anyone with him before when all of us get together."

"He and his uncle found us on our island along their way here. In all honesty I'd rather be back there than in this place. I don't know what anything is."

"What's your name?" Aang looked as her as they continued to walk. "And who's that up there with them?"

"I'm Tsubasa, and that is my older twin Asako." It didn't take long for everyone to reach the palace. It was larger than any of the other buildings that the girls had seen so far. The inside was a maze of hallways and everything looked the same to Tsubasa. Aang and James seemed to know where they were going so she lightly wrapped her arms around both of theirs so she could look without getting lost. Neither said anything but Aang would smile and point to things, seeming to understand that Tsubasa and Asako didn't know what was going on. He heard Iroh explaining different things to Asako, even things as simple as what a vase was and he'd decided to help Tsubasa.

No one noticed the young girl from before following them around. It wasn't as though they wouldn't notice. Zuko, James, Aang and Iroh had seen enough in their lives to know when they were being followed but her footsteps didn't even reach their ears and if by chance they did look behind them, there was nothing there but walls. "Well here we are." Zuko held open a door for everyone, following them in last. Inside was a large round table with multiple seats.

Zuko and Iroh showed the girls where they could sit and then took their own seats. Tsubasa kept glancing to her left where a giant brown furry creature was sitting calmly. At the head of the table was someone called the Earth Kingdom's King, or well, one of them. from his left was Aang; James; two earth benders that introduced themselves as Toph and Haru; a very annoying man named Sokka and his girlfriend, there's that word again, Suki; the brown creature; Tsubasa; Asako; Iroh; Zuko; a girl named Katara; and an elderly man named Pakku. (A/N: it's confusing probably but I don't know how to get you a pic. Sorry guys, but this almost makes it easier to explain who everyone is without going through the descriptions and that would take WAY too long.)

"Now that everyone is gathered here, we need to decide on a few things. Apparently there have been a larger group of rebels in the Earth Kingdom. Toph if you wouldn't mind explaining." The King smiled at Toph but it went unnoticed to the blind girl.

"Yeah no problem. You see, I've been living underground, well you already knew that, and lately I've been getting more reports from villagers about rebels wandering around the smaller villages and trying to stir up problems. I've called this meeting because I've had Haru check into this and what I've found is not good. That and Sugar Queen here sent me a letter telling me about troubles for her too."

"That's true, there have been weird happenings among the water creatures lately and it seems as though my powers are…" Katara looked around; trying to find the right word she was looking for.

"Changing?" Aang offered. Katara nodded, "it's alright Katara, and I've felt it too. It's as though my powers have been lessoning as though it's trying to go somewhere else."

"Odd," Zuko put in as Katara, Haru, Toph, Pakku and Iroh all looked as Aang. "My powers seem to be growing as though something is trying to join with my fire bending."

"Mine as well," Haru offered with Toph and Katara nodding. Pakku and Iroh just shook their heads.

"Our powers have stayed the same. That is why this is important," Pakku stood and began to pace. "It is like someone is trying to take Aang's bending, giving the younger ones power and leaving us older ones alone."

Sokka stood with his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "Things have gone missing around Kiyoshi. Things like artifacts of the Avatar and even a few people as well. We've tried figuring it out but there's nothing there. And with nothing to lead us to any of the villagers that have disappeared, we're starting to worry."

"My people have looked to the Kiyoshi warriors for as long as we have been around and only four of the Kiyoshi warriors left, the villagers are started to look only to Aang for help. Sadly they don't see how Sokka can help, even as village leader since our wedding."

"I think its best that you return to Kiyoshi Sokka, Suki." Katara smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. "Find out what you can and try to keep your villagers safe. Aang, I know you won't like this but you should probably go back to the Air Temple."

"No way," Aang shot to his feet and looked to James for backup. "We're not leaving without helping! The people need us."

"And with your bending changing we can't risk anything Aang. Don't worry, I will be returning to the Southern Water tribe as well. If I can figure out what is going on with the water creatures than maybe I can help a little."

"I want to help," Haru stood and walked over to stand behind Zuko. "I know that Zuko will request that he look into things, and I will help him."

Toph turned her head to stare at the door, saying nothing but a small smile forming on her face. "I believe that Iroh and I can look into the matter as well. We will talk to the White Lotus and have a few members placed within each Nation." Pakku stopped his pacing to place a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I shall help Zuko as well." James stayed in his seat, the first words from his mouth since they had started the meeting. The King didn't even bother to offer his help, knowing that they wouldn't let him and he didn't really feel like nearly getting killed again.

"Tsubasa, Asako and our friend outside with go with Sparkie. They seem to get along well enough." Toph stood and slid her left foot forward, bending the door open and show the girl from earlier standing there. "Come in Sneaker, it's not like we'll bite." The grin on Toph's face might have said otherwise but the girl walked forward none the less. "So what's your name Sneaker?"

"I'm Ligela of the Earth Nation."

"Well Ligela, you want to go on a possible life threatening mission?"

"Anything to get out of here," Ligela bowed her head and smiled.

"Wait a second," Tsubasa stood and placed her hands on the table with a loud thump. "Asako and I aren't going anywhere with Zuko! He's… Gah I can't even think of a word to describe him."

Asako placed a hand on Tsubasa arm, "yes we will sister. It was nice of them to show us a place other than our island and clothe us so the least we can do is help them." looking at the group she smiled as Tsubasa sat back down. "We should be able to help fight is the need arises but sadly, we have nothing but the clothes that Uncle so kindly gave us and the clothes we left on their ship."

"I believe we can settle that while here. And while we're at it Ligela can show you to her village and you can start there." Katara smiled and watched as Haru motioned for Ligela to take the seat he had before. Instead Ligela bended a new chair for herself next to James and Aang, already having seen them earlier. "Are you benders?"

"Well, I don't know what bending is but I am able to create fire and control it." Asako offered.

"Water," Tsubasa muttered something else but no one caught it aside from Asako who lightly slapped her sister's arm.

"Then you two really are more different than you look. How about we go and get you some things of your own?" Katara walked over to the twins and offered her hand to help them up. Zuko following them when Iroh told him that they were his responsibilities and Aang told James to help keep them out of trouble.


	5. Ligela and Quidin

_**I want to welcome you all to the village of Ligela. She's our newest member on our journey to protect the world. See her past and present as she chooses her future. Ligela is my friend's, Tobi-chan's, character and the one i'll have the most interesting time playing around with. If only because Tobi-chan will be a big critic to this story and her character. So as I always say, Read and Enjoy *Bows***_

* * *

_**Ligela and Quidin**_

"Let's see, we need to get you two some clothes that you can fight in." Katara thought as her, Ligela, Tsubasa, Asako, Zuko and James walked around town. Katara had already spent the last two hours with Tsubasa and Asako trying to explain most of the things that they would see so the two weren't confused. "it there something curtain that you'd like?"

"Red," Tsubasa muttered, not enjoying this at all. Looking back at Zuko she could see that he was in the same mind set. James on the other hand, she couldn't really tell. Tsubasa was so used to being able to tell what her sister was thinking or feeling that having all of these new people around her was giving her a headache. From two people to many; there's no chance of going back to her innocence of not knowing. "Blue for Asako, but of course, I'd be more worried about what she won't like."

It was exactly as Tsubasa said; everywhere they went Asako would look in awe at everything. The look on her face said that she'd enjoy having each and every object her eyes came into contact with.

"How long will it take for you to get everything that you need?" Ligela's quiet voice asked from the back of the group. She wasn't a hard person to miss but her shy nature made it easier for her to blend in with her background.

"Hmm, well, after we get these two some clothes I can manage the rest." Katara smiled back at the girl. "Don't worry, we'll hurry. You said that your father was waiting for you to get home?"

"Yeah," Ligela nodded and fell into step beside James.

It didn't take long for the group to have gathered clothes for the twins. Asako now wore a dark blue shirt with full sleeves that fell loosely around her arms; light blue vest over the shirt with a hood; a dark blue skirt that reached her feet where black flat shoes rested. It was simple but would keep her nice and cool during their travels. Her fire bending would keep her warm in any colder weather.

Tsubasa's clothes were more complicated. She had a dark red shirt that reached to the end of her ribs and didn't have any sleeves; brown pants that were nearly black hung tightly to her form; black boots; a gold armband contrasted with the skin of her biceps. She'd kept the arm and leg armor that she'd taken from Zuko's room. Katara had tried to get her to bring a jacket or something to keep her warm but Tsubasa refused, "the extra layers will hinder me if I have to fight." Although she didn't know how to use them Tsubasa had gotten a sword and two daggers, the sword hung from her left hip, one dagger hug from her right hip while the other one stayed tucked into her right boot.

"Now, Ligela, shall we go?" Zuko had enough. He had never liked shopping with his sister and her friends when they were younger, or with his Uncle during their travels and he most certainly didn't like it now. Ligela slowly took Zuko's offered arm while Asako took James's. Tsubasa watched as Katara waved them all good-bye before turning to finish shopping for supplies that the small group would need.

* * *

The five teens had to take three ostrich horses to Ligela's village. Tsubasa clung to James as they made their journey, Asako to Zuko and Ligela rode by herself. It was a quiet but enjoyable trip, if by enjoyable you like to watch as more and more rocks pass you by. When they came to a stop everyone dismounted. Before them was a wall of stone that blocked entrance to the village. The wall wasn't all too large because two mountains stood on either side. "Now how do we get in?" Tsubasa muttered.

Ligela stared at her like she was crazy. "It's my village; I think I know how to get in." Walking up to the wall Ligela kicked it. Moments passed as the wall slid down into the ground. "Welcome everyone to a village of boredom."

Buildings surrounded a large grassy courtyard with children playing everywhere. Adults were talking with each other or working calmly. As Ligela tread through the village Tsubasa could see that the younger girls would back away from her path or start whispering things. Ligela ignored it as best she could. Suddenly a rock flew through the air towards Ligela. Grinning Ligela caught the rock and threw it back into the direction it had come from. "Oww," a voice called from behind a building.

Ligela's grin grew wider until she realized that the group's eyes were on her. She blushed lightly and looked back at the ground. "This is our house," before them sat one of the larger houses of the village. "It's not much, and probably not what you're used to but it's not so bad."

Zuko smiled at Ligela and James placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just fine. I'm used to staying in all sorts of places. Anyways, it looks like your house will have a more homey feeling to it then I'm used to." Ligela looked up at James; he hadn't really talked much since she'd started following Zuko and his friends.

"Asako and the idiot here lived on an island, doubt they've even slept in a bed before so they should be just fine." Zuko muttered. Asako grabbed Tsubasa's arm as she began to move towards the fire bender. "Shall we?"

As Ligela opened the door voices could be heard within. "I don't care Dad, I told you that I'm not letting you do this." This was a light male's voice. Hints of anger and concern could be heard with each word.

"It's not your choice Quidin! Ligela will marry Fanner and that is final. You have no say over her life." This voice was deeper, and although it didn't hold any anger it was filled with annoyance.

"I'm her brother so of course I have a say." Voice number one shouted, "Just because mom left you doesn't mean that you need to control our fates. She's hardly seen 18 summers."

Voice number two muttered something before speaking up again, "when you're a father Quidin you'll understand. That's enough of this conversation, go to the city and see what is taking your sister so long." His voice left no room for arguing, but based off of the footsteps that they heard heading their way someone wasn't happy.

A figure stopped before them as it rounded the corner. From frustration his face turned to confusion, joy and confusion again. "Ligela, you're back… who are these people?"

Ligela smiled slightly at the man before them that they all could tell was Quidin, the first voice from before. "Quid, these are a few… friends I've just made. They're traveling and I'm going to join them."

Quidin looked over Asako and James before his eyes flashed to Zuko and Tsubasa, the two that looked like Fire Nation. "Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Quidin knelt on the floor but stood up after a few seconds. "Pardon our home but since my mother left it has not been as homely as it used to." Quidin was tall with brood shoulders. Ear length dark blond hair was dirty, as though he had been outside for days on end. His eyes were a darker shade of brown than Ligela's blue-brown ones but they were similar. "I'm Quidin, Ligela's older brother."

Zuko nodded to the man, "if we are imposing please let us know."

"Not at all. Though I do believe that father will not like the news about what you plan to do Gela. For now, I believe it best if I show you around town and we keep this a secret between us."

"That would be great!" Asako stepped forward and grabbed onto Ligela's and James's arms, pulling them back towards the door. "Ligela, I do believe that you should be our guide. Zuko, take care of Tsubasa while we're gone."

The remaining three just stood there for a moment before Zuko sighed. "I actually have business here so I will be off. Tsubasa, stay here and don't leave!" Tsubasa turned her head away from the lord before her. 'I still refuse to listen to him.'

'Just be calm my sister, there is no need to destroy their house if you be angry.' Asako's voice muttered back to her.

* * *

Ligela, Asako and James wandered around the village. There wasn't much to it but the people seemed happy none the less. "So Ligela, what was with your father and brother yelling before?"

Ligela sighed and looked towards the sky. "My father is arranging a marriage between me and Fanner. Quid thinks that I'm too young to marry, which I think is just his over protectiveness showing through, but I don't want to marry Fanner. We're friends yes, but there's nothing romantic between us."

"Any your mother? What does she have to say about it?" James asked his deep voice calm and quiet.

"She wouldn't have a say either way. Not that I care what my father says, she's left us and she doesn't deserve to come back. I never even knew her but I know I don't want to. I despise her almost as much as I dislike my father."

"Parents I never did understand the importance of them." Asako stated, "That's what Tsubasa is always saying. Our only parent is the sea that showed us who we are. We still aren't sure how we have survived."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsubasa and I were left on an island while we were but babies. We've been on that island ever since. Just yesterday Zuko and Uncle found us and brought us the rest of the way to the Earth Nation. We know nothing of this world."

"Then you're lucky," Ligela kicked a rock out of her way, sending it flying into another large rock and cracking it. "My only friends here in the village are the boys. The girls all think I'm strange and that I shouldn't be around the trouble makers. And I am different from anyone else in the village."

"Hmmm and how so is that?" Asako pulled James and Ligela to a stop and looking down at the shorter girl. "You know, you really are quite short." Ligela stood at only 5'6".

Quickly Ligela's face turned beet red and she started stalking towards Asako, who in turn was quickly walking backwards. "I am not short you annoying little brat! I dislike people talking about my height so if you don't want a fight I suggest you keep quiet."

'Well, she has a short temper,' Tsubasa laughed, her voice ringing through Asako's mind.

* * *

When Tsubasa laughed Quidin stopped talking and turned to her. The two had decided to sit outside on the roof. "And what might I ask my lady is so funny?"

"Ohh, yes I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you but your sister. She has a bit of a temper doesn't she?"

"Yes she does, but why would you bring that up?"

"Because my sister just called her short and got Ligela in her face nearly yelling at her." Quidin raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Calmly quickly Tsubasa realized that he didn't know anything about her let alone her connection with her sister. "Asako is my older twin; we have this kind of bond that allows us to know what is going on with the other. We don't use it often but when we do it's usually for privacy. Not that there's not plenty of that on our island."

"Then I'll trust in you to keep me informed on how my sister is. She can go with you but please, do not let my father know. The two of them love each other dearly but Ligela and him can't seem to be in the same room without fighting."

"I can't say that I can help too much, but I do believe we can at least send her back here should trouble come."

Quidin smiled, "that's all I ask." Leaning down he placed a kiss on Tsubasa's cheek.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" Zuko called, having just come back from questioning villagers. None had seen any sort of trouble but a few had heard of strange shadows appearing outside a village to the far east. He had returned just in time to see Quidin smile at Tsubasa and kiss her cheek. Not, what he was expecting to find. And since the twins were in his care for their journey he didn't find it right for anyone to touch them without their permission, at least, that's how he figured things. The girls didn't understand what any of it meant so Zuko would see to it that he didn't have to worry about someone trying anything.


	6. Eclipse

**Thank you all for continuing to read my stories. I am sorry that I haven't been able to update, but with the start of school I will try and write in between classes. Now it's short but you will start to see a bit more about the powers of some of our characters. Read and enjoy *bows***

* * *

**Eclipse**

Tsubasa didn't know if it was her or Asako that was feeling so closed in. Both were in a situation that they shouldn't have been. They had returned from Ligela's village a mere week ago with information stating that they would be heading to a little village on the outskirts of Lake Laogai. Katara had packed away all that was needed and even some extras. "You all aren't on the run so unlike us you don't have to travel light." Tsubasa didn't get it really. There wasn't much that she needed other than the clothes on her back and her sister. Anything else could be gotten from the wild. Asako on the other hand wanted to do things right.

Now here they were, stuck in some dark back alley in the middle of the night with a group of thugs blocking their only way out. "Come on, we only want a little company while we go get a drink. There's no reason you girls had to run away." One of the thugs, a big man dressed in Earth Nation green leaned casually on a nearby wall. His friends, dressed in a mixture of colors chuckled.

"And all we want to do is get home." Asako smiled at the men but with just a glance Tsubasa could tell that she was ready to fight her way out of there. It didn't stop the two of them from being scared. This was one of the reasons that they had never left their island. They'd met people before but never had those people left their home unscathed. "Now, will you move please or will we have a problem on our hands?"

One of the men narrowed his eyes, glaring at Asako. "You leave when we say that you can leave. That understood?"

"No it's not understood. Now move!" Tsubasa snapped. She quickly pulled a bit of water from a nearby barrel and sent it into the back of the man's head. This caused a brief enough distraction to the rest that Asako had a chance to burn the ground their feet rested on. Turning the two girls quickly and masterfully climbed the wall that was behind them and jumped down. Without a backwards glance they were running through alley ways and around buildings.

Asako slammed to a halt, sending Tsubasa into her back as she tried to stop herself. Just then the building in front of them burst out and the group of thugs were back. The man clad in green standing in the front. "You've got some fire power to ya. That just makes the chase all that more fun." At the flick of a wrist the men spread out surrounding the two twins. "We tried to make this easy on ya both but you just wouldn't listen."

"No, you wouldn't listen. We aren't interested." The girls spoke as one and moved to stand back to back, their hands clasped to the others. Taking a deep breath Asako the men before her started to heat from the inside out. Tsubasa on the other hand let out her breath willing the water within the men to freeze. "We are moon and we are sun. From us you cannot run. Harm us not or you will pay. The dept all men pay one day." Slowly the men began to feel the effects of fire or water. Neither of which felt right. Quicker than a fox the men high tailed it out of there. When the last footsteps could no longer be heard the girls stopped in their defense. Their power dissipating as the two of them lost consciousness, a single hand still clasped tightly together.

* * *

Zuko paced around the room, his friends following his movement with their eyes. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko were waiting around in the living chambers of the Earth Palace suites they were given. Tsubasa and Asako were meant to have met them but they had gone out into the market for one last thing that Asako wanted before they left on their journey. It was already nearly midnight and the two girls had had yet to return. "They can't possibly have gotten themselves into trouble again. I swear, if they have I am locking them up on the boat. I'll even ship them back to that blasted island of theirs!" steam of starting to form off of Zuko's body as his temper rose.

"Zuko, remember you have to calm down. You're Fire Lord now; you can't go burning things when you're mad anymore." Aang stood from the couch and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's right Zuko." Katara held out her hand above a bowl of water in front of her. Closing her eyes Katara poured her ability to bend into her hands. Slowly the water began to glow, showing the Spirit Lady something the others could not see. "The moon and sun will be one tomorrow." She whispered into the silent air.

"There's no eclipse though. The next one isn't for another couple of months." Sokka had the old map of the library reconstructed after the war. He kept up to date with every eclipse and any other universal events that might be important. No one questioned Katara speaking with the Spirit World anymore. It happened sometime around two years ago. She had been at the Fire Palace sitting next to the pond in the garden when she was pulled into the Spirit World and she had been able to do it ever since. At first they had thought it was simply someone in the Spirit World wanting to talk to her… now though, it seemed bigger than that.

Katara opened her eyes and glared at her brother. "You think I don't know that? All I know is that the moon and sun will join. That's all! The Spirits didn't tell me anything else and they aren't the chatting type either." Katara jumped to her feet and marched out onto the balcony, Toph was quick to follow her friend to give some sort of comfort. Toph was the only person Katara had talked to about her new powers and that they drained a lot out of her mentally each time it happened.

"Hey Sugar Queen, no need to bite his head off," Toph stared at where she knew her friend to be standing. "And don't you bite my head off either."

Katara sighed but continued to look down at the city around them. "I know that I shouldn't but he has to understand I can't really control what the Spirits tell me. Sometimes I can't even see or hear anything. My power is still new and it doesn't always work."

"I know that, and even Sokka knows that." Toph leaned against the railing. "But you have to understand that Sokka is just a fighter. He isn't able to bend and with nearly every one of us having something happen to our bending he feels even more useless then he did before he learned to swordfight. Sokka isn't useless though, he's leading an island of people and they respect him but he doesn't see that."

Katara turned her head to her friend with a smile on her lips. "When did you grow so knowledgeable?"

"About the same time you did."

"Touché Toph, touché."


	7. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
